1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a console box structure, in particular, used for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists an installation of a center console between a driver seat and a passenger seat in a passenger compartment of a vehicle, such as an automobile; refer, as an instance thereof, to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2005-254881.
FIG. 6 is an instance of a center console 1, wherein a console box 2 is normally formed within a rear portion of the center console 1.
Such a console box 2 therein comprises a box body 3, which is shaped as a container, and which opens from an upper surface thereof, and a lid body 5, which is installed so as to be capable of being opened and closed with respect to an opening portion 4 of the upper surface of the box body 3 thereof.
In such a circumstance, the box body 3 is treated as a single object that is formed from a resin.
Turning to a more detailed description thereof, the box body 3 is such as is depicted in FIG. 7, and is contained within an interior of the center console 1, such as is depicted in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9. A corresponding opening portion 6 is formed upon a rear portion upper surface of the center console 1 in a location that corresponds to the opening portion 4 of the upper surface of the box body 3. The opening portion 4 of the upper surface of the box body 3 is connected with an opening portion 4 of the upper surface of the rear portion of the center console 1 around approximately an entire periphery thereof. The lid body 5 is mounted upon the center console 1 so as to be capable of opening and closing thereupon, by way of a hinge unit 7; refer to FIG. 6 and FIG. 9 for particulars thereof. The hinge unit 7 is installed in a location that is to a rear of a direction Y of a length of a vehicle with respect to the opening portion 4. The lid body 5 is treated as being capable of opened and closed in both a vehicle height direction Z and the vehicle length direction Y, by way of the hinge unit 7.
In such a circumstance, a proximity part 9, such as an air bag sensor 8, is installed beneath the box body 3.
According to such a configuration, the box body 3 appears by opening the lid body 5, centering upon the hinge unit 7, and it is thereby possible to insert an item into, and remove an item from, the box body 3.
Conversely, the box body 3 is concealed by closing the lid body 5, centering upon the hinge unit 7, and it is thereby possible to store an item within the box body 3.
Given the conventional console box described herein, however, the box body 3 is treated as a single unit formed from a resin, and thus, in an emergency, when a passenger's head or other body part makes contact from above with the lid body 5 in the closed state thereof, the box body 3 may cause a significant recoil by coming into contact with the proximity part 9, such as an air bag sensor 8.